


The Siege of Caliga

by fridgetax



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Freeform, Multi, Original Character(s), Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridgetax/pseuds/fridgetax
Summary: This is the story of an original half human/half Miralukan force sensitive female who is born on the eve of Order 66. She spends her teenage years running from the Empire only to one day find herself the apprentice of a Sith Lord. Will she fully embrace the dark side, or find redemption in the light?





	The Siege of Caliga

Reillata was a beautiful native of Naboo with long dark hair and smooth features. She ran for Queen after Padme Amidala stepped down from power. She was elected into office and served her home planet for a few terms. Sevin was a Miralukan Jedi master on a mission to Naboo. He had short ice white hair and wore a blindfold over his empty eye sockets. He was on a diplomatic mission to keep the peace during some negotiations taking place between the planetary government and a few trade groups. Sevin and Reillata met the first day and became soulfully intertwined. The two kept the relationship on the down-low. When Reillata stepped down from power on Naboo, she became an opera singer and moved to Coruscant, enabling her and Sevin to grow even closer. Eventually they had a baby and named her Tel’Viir.

Over the next few years, the republic grew more and more unstable. Coruscant had become a pit of villainy. Almost all of the Jedi known to the Sith had been slain during Order 66, and the few who survived had gone into hiding. Sevin, who was a long-time trusted friend and ally of Anakin Skywalker, pleaded with him to spare the Vaniir household and let them leave Coruscant before it all came crashing down. Sevin had been like a brother to him, and so Anakin agreed. He allowed Sevin and his wife and child to get off-world just before the great Jedi purge. The Jedi temple had fallen and a new power had taken complete hold of the planet. Sevin had once visited a peaceful planet that he thought would be a safe place to relocate to while on a Jedi mission, and so he suggested they move there, believing it was a safe place to raise their child. Reillata agreed, and they left Coruscant behind.

When the small family arrived on Erro, the fate of the once peaceful jungle planet was revealed. Imperial forces had gripped Caliga, the capital city of stone. A massive resource mining operation had begun across the planet. The Empire was sucking precious metal from the earth, leveling the forest, and recruiting the working citizens of Caliga to produce equipment at the large new Imperial factory. The small family tried to move off-world, back to Coruscant or another planet where they would be safe with their young daughter, but it was too late. The Empire was restricting all civilian departures. They were stuck there now.

Tel lived the last of her childhood and her teenage years in Caliga. Soon after the family arrived on Erro, Reillata discovered that she was once again pregnant. She found work in a cantina as a barmaid. Sevin found work raising plants that were difficult to grow on the jungle planet Erro as he had almost been sent to the agriculture corp as an initiate. Reillata eventually gave birth to a boy named Veritus. He grew up with a penchant for mechanics and tinkering, and eventually got the nickname Chip. When Sevin wasn't working, he stayed home with Chip and Tel and taught them skills he thought they may need in case Imperial forces ever turned their sights on Caligian citizens. In secret from the Imperial presence, he trained them to wield a lightsaber. He gave Tel one of his lightsabers that he kept from the time he was a Jedi. It was a lightsaber shoto, a shortened version of a regular lightsaber, with a blue blade. She learned to wield the shoto, in the hopes that one day she could defend herself and Chip in their time of need. He kept his other lightsaber, a full-length green one, with him at all times.

In the few years leading up to the siege of Caliga, Sevin had vague force visions of the Empire’s future actions. The force warned him of the day when he and his wife would have to leave their daughter behind, and when she would have to be ready. Employment rates were dropping in the city as people could enter the planet, but not leave. Job protests started in the stone city and worked their way to the Imperial mines and factory. The Empire did not tolerate the cease in production for long. Imperial forces lay siege to the stone city, and promptly slew the civilian population.

The stormtroopers struck when the last ray of sunlight sunk beneath the canopied horizon. It started to rain as the troopers raided every building, every home. Reillata was working that night and was shot in a raid at the cantina. Sevin felt the distress in the force, and knew that the time had come. He woke Tel and Chip from their beds in their humble townhouse on the edge of the city. He explained what had happened, and by then you could hear the screams as the stormtroopers made their way through the city. He entrusted Tel with the shoto saber and told her to run away, into the forest, and to never look back. Sevin stayed behind with his lightsaber, and protected the path behind his children. After their brief exchange of goodbyes, the two Vaniir siblings left their home in Caliga for the last time.

The two ran into the thick underbrush and disappeared into the stormy night. Tel takes her brother into the jungle with her, in an attempt to escape the invading imperial forces. The rain soaks through their clothes and they can't prevent the boot marks left in the mud behind them. Eventually they are caught when the clone troopers sweep the jungle and taken back to the Caligian Imperial Factory. While on their way to their holding cells, as they pass through the hangar entrance, Tel slips her hand around the shoto and breaks herself and Chip free, buying a moment so she can make a dash to one of the empty TIEs resting nearby. Tel shoves her brother in the TIE and instructs him to fly off, briefly preparing him to escape Caliga. She insisted to her brother that he go first, and that she would be following him shortly. She stayed back, defending the escaping TIE with her shoto, deflecting the imperial blaster fire as Sevin taught her.

Chip escaped Caliga successfully. He made sure to leave the atmosphere as quickly as possible, thinking the Imperials would send someone after him, but they never did. First of all, the whole situation transpired far too quickly for the confident imperials to scramble after him. Secondly, the imperials didn’t think it critical to recapture the useless eight year old pilot who stole one TIE. In fact, they would probably end up destroying it in the process of trying to collect the kid from the stolen spacecraft. Finally, Tel’Viir had stayed on the ground behind him, deflecting blaster fire and assuring her brothers escape from the Imperial Factory.

Suddenly, the imperial blaster fire ceased. Tel was confused, gripping her shoto tight, waiting for the next onslaught. She heard a blast door swish open. Through the blue glow of her shoto and the dim light of the open imperial hanger in the black of the night, she saw a tall, dark figure dressed in a black suit and cape. It wore a shiny black helmet and mask with extreme features, and it appeared to have a console strapped to its chest. The figure emitted a heavy, gusty rasp.

Tel held her defensive stance, tightening her already iron grip on her shoto. The figure seemed to contemplate her character for a minute. It strode forward from the open blast door toward the middle of the hangar where Tel stood, stopping just a few feet in front of her. All of the troopers in the hangar stood completely still, awaiting orders.

“I recognize that stance,” the figure spoke in a deep male voice, “Sevin’s daughter…” He sounded almost reverent. Tel’s eyes widened at the name of her father. She lunged forward, swinging her shoto diagonally downwards, aiming for the figure’s chest. In the blink of an eye, the tall, black soldier activated his own lightsaber. The green blade alighted to meet Tel’s blue one, blocking it’s path.

“My father’s saber?!” Tel cried out in a bubbling rage.

“Yes, Tel’Viir. I knew him. We were old friends… until I slew him in the street.”

“He never mentioned you.”

The mysterious man chuckled through his respirator, “I wouldn’t have expected him to. He didn’t tell you much about the Jedi, did he?”

Tel pushed her saber against her opponent’s. “He taught me how to fight. So when I can meet a Sith, I can kill him.”

The dark man’s laughter bellowed and echoed in the dark hangar, “You couldn’t kill me right now even if you tried, little one. You could have a million chances to attack me and they would all end the same way… with your lifeless, skewered corpse on the ground. Join me, Tel’Viir, and I can train you to really fight. You are strong in the force. I can sense it, but you are no Jedi. You need a teacher.”

“If what you said is true, then you betrayed my father. If you are going to kill me too, just do it already.” Tel stared angrily into the face of the mask.

“No. I need you for something, and you are no use to me dead. I can teach you, Tel’Viir. I can tell you the truth about your father and the Jedi. So you can either come with me willingly, or I can take you as a prisoner. Which will it be, little one? Will you kneel in freedom or will you kneel in chains?”

Tel contemplated the circumstances. She has always been curious about the Jedi, but her father always ignored her questions about the Republic. He only ever taught her basic defensive techniques, hoping to protect her from her curiosity. When the republic fell, it essentially became illegal to be a Jedi. Tel wanted the truth and knowledge and power, and if this Sith could give it to her, then she knew the path that she must follow. With the skills she could learn from him, she could find her brother again. Deactivating her lightsaber, she bent her leg to kneel before him.

Holding her father’s green lightsaber over her head, the Sith said, “I am Darth Vader and I am your master. You follow my orders from now on, _Apprentice_.”

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a ROUGH preface to my original character's story. It introduces characters who will be important later and describes basic precursory events. If you have any praise, suggestions, or constructive criticism PLEASE comment and let me know. I am trying to weave a "Star Wars Story" like Rogue One or Solo. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!  
> 


End file.
